The Eleven Doctors
by CaptainXena-Mation
Summary: The 50th anniversary story everyone has been waiting for, THE ELEVEN DOCTORS. All the Doctors have to team up to save the planet Earth from the Daleks.
1. The Arrival

**So, I heard that the tenth Doctor is coming back for the 50****th****, but, what about all the others, this story is the ultimate multi Doctor story everyone has been waiting for, I give you THE ELEVEN DOCTORS! Btw, the first chapter begins with the eleventh Doctor and Clara, and then they meet all the others in chapter 2!**

Chapter one – the arrival

The Doctor was standing in the TARDIS, he turned and looked at Clara

"Clara" he said

"Yeah?" came the reply from across the room as Clara emerged from another corridor

"Clara do you know what year it is on Earth, relative time?"

"Twenty-thirteen" she said, slightly confused "why?"

"Because this year, 50 years ago, that was when my adventure started" the Doctor smiled, Clara giggled, until

WEEEOOOP WEEEEOOOP WEEEEOOOP

A strange siren went across the TARDIS

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed "what is that?"

"Well, I installed it a couple of years ago, that alarm goes off, when the TARDIS senses my presence nearby, the presence of, A PAST ME!" the Doctor yelled

In the next moment the Doctor pressed the materialization button and the siren stopped as the TARDIS came to a halt. The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and they stepped out, they were on Earth, in Cardiff, at the rift. Clara looked around until she spotted, ANOTHER TARDIS!

"Doctor Look!" Clara pointed towards the large blue box, but the Doctor was too busy looking at something else, Clara saw what he was looking at and gasped, right before their eyes was another 9 TARDIS's .

A group of men, some seeming very old, in bowties and old fashioned dress, others in bright rainbow suits that look younger, one was wearing a leather jacket and another a long over coat, they were all converging and talking.

"Clara" the Doctor said slowly "these are the other ME's"

**Please review.**


	2. Hello, I'm the Doctor!

**Hey guys, I am soooooo sorry this took so long to put up, I was having computer issues, in response to a review, no, John Hurt will not be in this because I plan on having this story almost finished by November and until then I have no idea what John Hurt's character is, if you know what I mean, I AM SOOOO HAPPY, the 12****th**** doctor was announced recently and I might briefly add him into the story, but it will depend on what you think, SHOULD I ADD IN THE TWELFTH DOCTOR? Tell me what you think in a review.**

11 and Clara approached the other Doctors, as they did, all the Doctors turned and looked at them, puzzled

"Who are you?" the one in the leather jacket asked, number 9

"I am number eleven!" 11 said, waving

"Why the hell are you wearing a BOWTIE?!" the one in the cricket jumper with a stick of celery attached to his jacket, number 5

"BOWTIES ARE COOL!" 11 exclaimed a little over excitedly,

"Would you like a jelly baby?" doctor number 4 with the very long scarf asked, offering one to Clara, she took it happily

"So, other mes, what brings us here all in one place at the same time?" the old looking doctor with white hair, the senior Timelord, the original if you will, Doctor Number One, asked.

Clara was the one to speak up, "our TARDIS took us here, we didn't try to make it, it just did."

"Well," the Doctor in the question mark jumper, number 7 said "why don't we work together to find out?"

"GOOD IDEA!" all the doctors exclaimed at once, Clara giggled slightly at how they were all so similar, then again, they were all the same person.

"Why don't we go back to Gallifrey?" Doctor number two asked, 9, 10 and 11 exchanged glances, they all knew they couldn't tell the past doctors what happened, 10 spoke up

"We, umm, Why don't we just try to find out on our own?" he offered "we could all go in one TARDIS and follow the signal that brought us here, BACKWARDS!" the Doctors all nodded excitedly

"We can take my TARDIS!" 9 offered, and with that, they all waltzed into one of the 11 TARDIS' and set off on a journey!

**Also, yes, I will be referring to doctors by number; it should make the story easier to understand, so, if you can, drop a review, tell me what you think, and enjoy the story!**


	3. Clara finds this chapter awkward

**Hate me, go on, I took so long to update this, I honestly wouldn't blame you if you did. Well, enjoy!**

Clara had only ever seen one interior console room of the TARDIS, so she was awe struck when she entered the ninth Doctor's TARDIS.

"Dimensionally transcendental" 2 said to Clara, looking as though he was trying to show off to her

"I know, I travel with the Doctor" Clara offered

"I am the Doctor!" 2 replied, slightly offended

"OI! ME TOO!" the other ten doctors shouted at once, Clara rolled her eyes.

Doctor number 10 had crossed the console room to Clara, she smiled at him.

**Clara's POV**

The cute one in the brown suit walked towards me, all I could think was: OH GOD HIS HAIR! Anyway, he smiled at me, so I smiled back; he reached me and stood next to me, "so" he said. "what am I like, in the future?" he asked

"Spoilers" The Doctor (11) said from the other side of the room, he must have picked that up from River Song.

"I was talking to your friend, not you!" 10 retorted

"She's not yours to talk to; we can't interfere with our past, LEAVE HER ALONE!" 11 yelled

"MAKE ME!" 10 said

"Anyway" I started; I was not going to have two versions of the same person fight over me! :we need to work out why you were all brought her, what for? Why? How? And by who? The thing is…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the TARDIS speaker came on and one word was heard, It repeated over and over in a robotic monotone voice

EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

**Cliffhangers, I did that because they are just so…**

**Please review, I love reviews!**


End file.
